Future's Past
by Sugababe2
Summary: When the Scoobies die in a huge battle, the only survivors are Spike and Angel. Twenty years later they meet Jacklyn and Jamie Caisle, twins who are witches and the reincarnations of Buffy and Cordelia.
1. Default Chapter

**_The Adventures (and Misadventures) of Jacklyn and Jamie: Future's Past_**

Written By Sugababe2

M-Romance/Supernatural-English

**Disclaimer**: We do not own the copyright for or any recognizable celebrity or fictional personality, not of my creation, depicted in the movie or this fic. They belong to either their inventors or themselves. We do not own the settings, and any songs used belong to their original artist.

**Summary**: The second in _The Adventures (and Misadventures) of Jacklyn and Jamie Series_. This time we are invading the Buffyverse.

2013, The Scoobies are all in their early thirties/late twenties and they died fighting a battle against another ancient evil. Spike and Angel are the only ones to have survived and moved on to New York City, away from the memories of their lost loves and lost friends. Twenty Years later in 2033 Jacklyn and Jamie Caisle, twin sisters, and Wiccan Witches come across the two souled Vamps.

**A Word from the Authors**- Just to let you know; We love reviews, we'd appreciate having anyone and everyone review. Any comments, questions, constructive criticism, suggestions, and encouragement are welcome. Remember the more you review the more we write.

For those of you, who enjoy this fic, please check out our other fics that can be found on both under our own personal pen names:

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan:

When You Wish… (PotC ) Holly Marie Combs as Jocelyn 

The Maiden of the Valar (LotR ) Eliza Dushku as Ireth 

The Quiet Man (King Arthur ) Kirsten Dunst as Lillian 

The Quiet Man 2: The Journey Continues (King Arthur ) Liv Tyler as Carly)

Not Another Prophesy or I have Sisters! (B:tVS/HP Crossover)

A New Life, A New Start (Kingdom of Heaven)

Kit-cat99:

A Pirate's Life for Me (PotC Fanfic)

What I Like About You (AU B:tVS Fanfic)

Marauder's At Hogwarts (Harry Potter Fanfic)

Joint Fics under Sugababe2

Pirate Love (PotC Fanfic)

Future's Past (B:tVS/Angel Fanfic)

**Prologue**

2013: Los Angeles, CA

Angel stood next to his grand-childe in shock at the sight of the battlefield that lay before them. _It was not supposed to end this way for them. They weren't supposed to die in battle; they should have lived to old age_. The dark haired vampire thought.

He thought back to the last month when he had received a call from Buffy, Spike and the rest of the Scoobies.

There was a new evil out there and this one was as big a problem as Glory had been, but not as big as The First. Her name…well no one knew but she called herself Sekhmet, after the Egyptian goddess of destruction.

The battle was long and hard and in the end Sekhmet was destroyed, but at the cost of the lives of Giles, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Faith, Robin and Buffy.

Buffy and Angel had long ago settled their tortured and broken past. They forgave each other and were good friends. When Buffy found out Spike was alive, 5 months after he returned with the amulet, she was angry at first because no one told her but she eventually forgave him.

"Peaches," Spike said, bringing his grand-sire out of his thoughts.

"Spike," he turned and looked at the blonde vampire, "what happened?"

"Things didn't go as planned…" Spike began.

And he was right. The reason they called Angel was because he had some connections through Wolfram and Hart, that knew of a talisman that was supposed to help destroy Sekhmet, but unfortunately for the Scoobies Sekhmet had other ideas.

She attacked a day earlier than expected. The Scoobies and S.I.T.s were holding their own against her forces until Sekhmet showed up. Willow came up with a dangerous plan, which if it succeeded, would leave them all drained, but alive, and Sekhmet dead, if it failed it would kill them and Sekhmet as well.

The Scoobies merged together as one, as they had when they fought the final battle against Adam and fought Sekhmet. Both fighters landed the killing blows at the same time. Since the Scoobies were all connected as the blow was struck, they were all killed.

Angel showed up half an hour later and found the scene. Everyone but Spike, and some S.I.T.s were gone. The new head watcher of the Slayers and Watchers International Council, Westley of all people, came and began to take over the changes that Giles and Buffy had begun.

"…I didn't even know that they had been attacked until it was too late," Spike finished.

Angel sighed. It was going to be hard on them both, losing their long time friends, and in his case ex-lover, in Spike's his soulmate.

_Heaven…_

"Do you think it will work?" the male voice asked.

"It will. We can not have our two champions spending the rest of their lives miserable. They deserve this." The female voice replied. "We will need all four of them in order to prevent the oncoming disaster."

"It shall be done then. The vampire known as Angelus shall have his soul permanently bonded to his body until the day comes that he is killed. The slayer known as Buffy Summers, and the seer known as Cordelia Chase shall both have a second chance at life," the male voice spoke.

_Some Hospital in New York City…_

A pair of twin girls, one with blonde hair, the other with chocolate brown were born to Karen and Bruce Caisle.

Their names Jacklyn and Jamie.

_Back in LA..._

As Angel and Spike walked back to Angel's car Angel suddenly felt sick and fell to his knees. Spike watched as a bright light engulfed Angel wondering what the hell was going on. A few moments later the light dissipated leaving Angel kneeling on the ground.

"You ok Peaches?" he asked.

Angel looked up at Spike and got up off the ground. "I'm...fine Spike," he replied. "Let's get out of here."

The two permanently souled vamps left thee sight of battle and headed back to Angel's.

_I wanted you to know_

_I love the way you laugh_

_I keep your photograph and _

_I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain…away_

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel right_

_I am strong enough_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you've gone away_

_You've gone away…_

_You don't feel me anymore…_

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high – you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel right_

_I am strong enough_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you've gone away_

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel right_

_I am strong enough_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you've gone away_

_You've gone away…_

_You don't feel me anymore…_

(Seether, Amy Lee. (2002). Broken. Disclaimer II. CD.)


	2. 2033

**2033**

Ok...here's chapter two.

* * *

Jacklyn and Jamie Caiseal sat on swings at the park near their Manhattan, New York home. Jamie's blonde hair was up in a high ponytail while Jacklyn's brown hair was down in gentle waves. They were quiet and waiting. Jamie's hazel eyes scanning the nearby surroundings. Jacklyn's eyes, slightly darker then those of her sister's, were set on the sky. Both girls were dressed in black clothes. Jamie was in a black tank top and pants and Jacklyn was in a t-shirt and pants.

The only light was from the moon, stars and the street lamps that weren't real close to the park, making the girls hidden in the darkness…almost. Jamie's skin was lighter then Jacklyn's so she stood out more.

"You picking up anything?" Jamie asked.

"Only a car coming from back there." Jacklyn said, nodding towards the road. They went back to being silent. Jamie spoke first again after half an hour.

"Finally." Was all she said. Both girls got off their swings and turned around to face a group of seven guys.

"You girls shouldn't be out this late." The guy in the middle said. Jamie glanced at Jacklyn. "You never know what will come out to get you."

"Oh…I think we have a pretty good idea." Jacklyn said. Jamie's hand went behind her back and a few seconds later a stake appeared in it.

"Oh really…" The guy said. He and the six others advanced on the girls. "And what do you know about night time?"

"A lot more then you think we do." Jamie said before kicking the nearest guy in the stomach, making him fly back and land on his ass. "Looks like you guys really aren't that smart." At once, all seven faces of the guys shifted. Their foreheads became wrinkled, their eyes turned yellow, and their teeth elongated into fangs. Neither girl looked surprised or scared. They both looked extremely calm and slightly bored.

"Slayer." One vamp growled, looking at Jamie.

"Nah…just the reincarnation of one." Jamie said before she and Jacklyn jumped at the vamps.

In the same city, two guys were also dealing with a pack of vampires. They were in an alley full of crates and a few dumpsters.

"Where's a bloody stake when you need it?" One said. He had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed similarly to the girls, all in black with a t-shirt, jeans, a black duster and combat boots.

"We'll just have to make due with what we go." The other said, ducking a punch. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He dressed like the other except in regular black shoes instead of combat boots.

"Bloody hell Peaches!" The first said. He got punched in the face. He growled before his face shifted in that of a vampire. He grabbed the vamp that punched him and threw it into the wall. He threw another one into a dumpster before breaking a crate and using a piece of the wood as a stake, shoving it into a vampire's chest then watched it explode into dust.

"One down." The other said. He kicked a vampire in the stomach before following the blonde one's lead and vamping as well. The vampire he kicked had landed on a crate and burst into dust. "Found it." He ran forward and picked up the stake he had lost at the beginning of the fight.

"Well that's one stake." The first said.

"Well look for yours." The other said. They beat the vampires and walked out of the alley, both faces back to normal.

"Oh…look at this." The first said, looking at his sleeve and finding a rip in it. "Great…just bloody great. Can I not get into a fit and come out of it without a rip?"

"Quit your complaining Spike." The other said. The one called Spike glared at him but sighed and looked around. They walked in silence for a while.

"20 years ago…we were on the other side of the bloody country." Spike said. "Now look where we are, Angel. Bloody New York." Angel looked at his companion. 20 years ago he never would have admitted that he and Spike were companions. Now…they were the only ones left of the group that killed vampires and demons for a living.

"What are we supposed to do Spike? We can't go back in time." Angel said. "Even if we could…wouldn't make a difference. Even if somehow we were able to stop it…they all still would have died…one way or another."

"Quit reminding me." Spike said.

"You brought it up." Angel said. Spike was about to say something but decided against it. So they walked along in silence.

Back with the girls, Jamie had staked the last vampire and the two of them were now sitting on a bench. Jamie was sporting a cut on her cheek and a big bruise on her shoulder. Jacklyn had a cut on her arm and a bruise near her neck. At the moment though, their cuts were slowly healing themselves.

"Seven vampires…twelve minutes." Jamie said, looking at her watch.

"Good or bad?" Jacklyn asked.

"I'd say good…they were pretty strong." Jamie said.

"And now their dust." Jacklyn said. Jamie laughed. It was only two years ago that they found out about Jamie being a reincarnation of a slayer, and Jacklyn was a reincarnation of a seer. All because Jamie did a spell making it so that they saw their past. She was only trying to remember what she was like when she was five, but wound up seeing past that. Jacklyn said something and Jamie turned her attention to her.

"What?" She asked.

"I said you are a really weird twin." Jacklyn said.

"I resent that." Jamie said. They both laughed. Jamie's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Jamie Lynn Caiseal do you have any idea what time it is?" The voice of her uncle came through the phone.

"Umm…one in the morning." Jamie said.

"Don't try to be a wise ass." Her uncle said. "Is Jacklyn there?"

"Yeah…just a sec." Jamie said. "Jackie…it's Uncle Mike."

"Oh boy." Jacklyn said. She took the phone and moved away from Jamie. The girls lived with their uncle because their parents were killed by a demon when they were seven. They were moved from one part of New York to the other side of it the day after the funeral which was a week after the death.

"What he say?" Jamie asked when Jacklyn came back.

"I told him we were at Megan's house." Jacklyn said. "And he asked why we didn't tell him before. So I told him that it never crossed our minds."

"See…that's what's so cool about you." Jamie said. "You can get Uncle Mike to agree to anything." She looked around. "Which is a good thing right now. Big ass demons." She nodded over at three demons that were walking their way. They were all about seven feet tall with blue, scaley skin. "God…they stink."

"Great." Jacklyn said. "Fighting smelly demons. Fun." They ran forward and met the demons half way before alternating with punches, kicks and ducks.

Spike threw his arm out and caught Angel in the chest. Angel gave him a look but Spike wasn't paying attention.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Use your vamp senses." Spike said. Angel raised an eyebrow before sensing it…demons. "Come on." They took off running. They rounded a corner into the park just in time to see a demon throw a blonde haired girl their way. Spike quickly caught her but got knocked over in the process.

"God…I hate demons!" The girl said. She looked at Spike. "Where'd you come from?"

"Los Angeles." Spike said.

"Fun place." Jamie said, getting up, grabbing Spike's arm and yanking him to his feet.

"Quit socializing!" Jacklyn yelled, ducking a punch then tripping the demon.

"Yadda yadda! I'm coming!" Jamie said, running back into the fight. Spike looked at Angel then they both looked at the girls just as there was a big flash of blue light and two of the demons fell down dead before exploding. "Why do they always have to explode!"

"One of life's great mysteries." Jacklyn said. She swung an axe (that she didn't have five minutes before) at the neck of the last demon, cutting its head off in the process. She looked over at Angel and Spike.

"Let me guess…memory spell?" Jamie said, sighing and running her hand through her hair that was now down, the pony tail having had fallen out during the fight with the vampires.

"You two are bloody witches?" Spike asked.

"Doy." Jamie said. She looked down at her clothes that had green demon blood on spots. "Very messy witches." Just then the senses kicked in and Jamie's eyes shot up to look at Spike and Angel. "Oh hell…you guys are vampires."

"You couldn't have figured that out before?" Angel asked. Jamie looked at Jacklyn who shrugged then nodded. She turned her gaze back on the two vampires. "What?"

"You guys look familiar." Jamie said. "I'm not sure how…but you do."

"We've only been here for five months luv." Spike said, searching his pockets for a pack of smokes.

"We've been here for…umm…" Jamie said. "We were seven…we're now twenty."

"Thirteen years." Jacklyn said. She watched as Spike successfully found a pack of smokes and had lit one.

"Right." Jamie said. She tucked her hair behind her ear. She then looked at Angel…definitely wasn't her type…she could tell right away that he was so not a bad boy type. She had fun with the bad boys because most of them were able to keep up with her. Jamie looked at Jacklyn. "What do you think sister dear? Stake them?"

"You two are sisters?" Angel asked.

"Twins." Jacklyn said.

"Twins?" Spike asked.

"Fraternal." Jamie said. The vampires nodded.

"Don't have to stake us." Spike said. "We're on your side."

"How do we know that?" Jacklyn asked, crossing her arms.

"Well…case you haven't noticed…we aren't trying to kill you." Spike said.

"I have a soul." Angel said.

"A vampire with a soul?" Jamie asked. "Oh my god…how pathetic is that?"

"I was cursed with it." Angel said.

"Fun. I like cursing people." Jamie said. She caught Jacklyn's eye and stopped talking.

"So…you guys are vampires…good vampires…with souls?" Jacklyn asked.

"Yeah well…thought mine was knocked out of me." Spike said.

"How?" Jamie asked.

"20 years ago in a big fight against some real powerful bint." Spike said, flicking away the remains of the cigarette. "She killed everyone…The watcher, Red, the whelp, Bit…and Buffy." Jamie tilted her head but had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Ok…umm…real names…not nicknames." Jacklyn said.

"Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn and Buffy." Angel said.

"Buffy was her real name?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Spike said.

"Oh…" Jamie said. There was a silence. "I'm Jamie by the way. Jamie Caiseal. This is Jacklyn."

"Spike." Spike said.

"Angel." Angel said.

"Angel?" Jamie asked.

"Well…Liam originally." Angel said. "Then I got turned…went with Angelus…and with a soul…I'm Angel."

"Creative." Jacklyn said. Jamie rolled her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck, looking around. "Ok…it's about…one thirty in the morning…Jamie." Jamie looked at her. "Wanna go to Hell's?"

"Sure." Jamie said, smiling. She looked at the two vampires. "Hell's Pit…it's a really popular club. See ya later…maybe." She grabbed Jacklyn's arm and they walked away. Spike and Angel looked at each other.

"Was there something…familiar…about them?" Angel asked.

"As in…we've met them before but not sure when? Yeah." Spike said.

"Think we should figure it out?" Angel asked.

"Why not?" Spike said. "Nothing better to do in this place. Unless we hop a plane and go to Cleveland and destroy that hellmouth like we did in Sunnydale."

"Ok now that was a long time ago." Angel said.

"Thirty bloody years." Spike said, pulling out another smoke and lighting it. "Let's find this Hell's Pit place and see what it's like. Get some drinks." Angel nodded and they went off in the direction that the girls did, following their scent (vampires are very animalistic). When they got there, it was to find the place packed with high school kids and some kids who were probably in college. There was a circle of guys on the dance floor and in the middle of the circle was Jamie. Spike was more interested in that then Angel was. Angel continued looking around then saw Jacklyn at the bar. As if pulled, both guys went different ways.

Jamie, who had managed to talk the bartender into letting her keep some clothes at the club just in case, had changed into jean shorts and a dark red top that showed off her stomach and tied up behind her neck, leaving most of her back bare. Her dancing had drawn the attention of a lot of guys, and some vampires as well.

Jacklyn spotted Angel approaching the bar and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She had borrowed some of Jamie's club clothes so was now in jeans and a blue tank top. She didn't mind when Angel sat next to her, she felt like she knew him so well already even though she didn't know him at all.

"So…why aren't you dancing?" Angel asked.

"Me?" Jacklyn asked. Angel nodded. "I'm not like Jams." She looked at the dance floor to where Jamie was. "She's the wild child. You know…that whole, one twin is good, the other is bad thing. She's the bad one."

"Well she can't be all bad if she fights evil creatures of the night." Angel said. Jacklyn laughed and shook her head.

"She's not." She said. "She just likes expressing herself…anyway possible. She loves dancing too."

"I can tell." Angel said. He looked at Jacklyn. "This is gonna sound weird but…do you get the feeling that we know each other but not sure from where or when?"

"Totally." Jacklyn said, looking at Angel.

Jamie was fully aware of Spike's presence now. She could tell he was near but didn't look around for him. She was too busy focusing on the other vampires. She turned and looked at one before grabbing it's hand and pulling it outside. She could tell the other ones were following. Outside she got right down to fighting them, but realized that it wasn't only the vampires that were dancing around her, but also what seemed to be all the vampires in the whole damn club.

"Ok…wasn't thinking that all fifty of you will come out." Jamie said.

"That's the problem with slayers now…they don't think." One of the vamps said.

"Hello…how many times do I hafta tell you guys? Not a slayer…just the reincarnation of one." Jamie said. She really didn't expect them to understand that. It seemed that, once they got turned, they got a whole lot stupider. These guys probably wouldn't even know what the word 'reincarnation' meant. Jamie sighed then started fighting them. There were only twenty or so but, in the dark back alley of the club, it seemed like more…and they were kicking her ass.

"Short lived life." One of them said. Jamie struggled but it held her to the wall and was slowly leaning forward. Just as the fangs broke the skin of Jamie's neck, the vamp suddenly and quickly moved away. Jamie looked up to see someone fighting the vamps. One quick glance at the head told her it was Spike. Jamie shook her head and helped him out. Together they beat all the vamps…well…all but three…but those three ran away.

"Ok ow…" Jamie whined, leaning against the wall behind sliding down to sit against it. She put her hand over her neck but a few seconds later felt it get pulled away.

"I've seen worse…and done worse." Spike said, examining Jamie's neck.

"I don't even wanna know." Jamie said, taking a deep breath before closing her eyes and letting her head go back against the wall.

"Didn't think so." Spike said. "Good thing I followed those clowns."

"Could have jumped in to play the knight in shining amour earlier though." Jamie complained.

"Are you always this charming?" Spike asked.

"Yep." Jamie said, opening her hazel eyes only to find herself looking into Spike's blue ones. There was a long moment of silence in which Jamie had her bottom lip firmly between her teeth. After a while though she couldn't stand the silence. "Umm…do you get the feeling that this has happened before? I mean like…not this, itself…but like…a similar thing to this. Did that make sense?"

"More then you know luv." Spike said. He pulled Jamie to her feet. "I think we should find your sis and Peaches then try to find out what's going on."

"Ok…umm…Peaches?" Jamie asked.

"That's what I call Angel." Spike said. "I got a lot of names for him…Peaches, Poof, Forehead…" His voice faded when he looked at Jamie who was staring at him. Suddenly she laughed. Spike stared at her for a moment before laughing too. Neither of them knew why they were laughing. The door opened and they both jumped back to avoid getting hit by it.

"There you are!" Jacklyn said, coming outside with Angel behind her.

"Yep…here I am." Jamie said.

"We were just about to get you guys." Both girls said at once. "Why? Cut it out!"

"Alright…I'll tell." Spike said. Jamie looked at him then nodded. Spike looked at Jacklyn and Angel. "We were gonna find you two because I think we should really figure out why all four of us keep thinking we know each other."

"That's what we were gonna do." Jacklyn said.

"Well we could do a spell." Jamie said.

"But where? Uncle Mike thinks we're at Megan's and Megan isn't even home." Jacklyn said.

"We could try the factory." Jamie said.

"Torn down." Jacklyn said.

"Magic shop?" Jamie asked.

"Locked up for the night." Jacklyn said. The girls kept going on like this: Jamie suggesting things and Jacklyn giving a reason why they couldn't. Spike and Angel stared at the girls then looked at each other. Angel shrugged.

"Club house." Jamie said, after two minutes.

"Which one?" Jacklyn asked.

"Our old one." Jamie said. "The huge one we made with Nick back when we first moved here."

"The one in the graveyard?" Jacklyn asked.

"Yep." Jamie said. "The boys should feel right at home. And we'll need them to do this."

"Totally agree." Jacklyn said. She looked at Angel. "You guys have to come…no arguing…we could tie you up and drag you if you don't agree."

"We'll come." Spike said. "Not much for being tied up."

"Damn…way to ruin my fun." Jamie said. They all headed off, the vampires following the girls. "The only problem with New York nights…is that the weather drops real fast." She rubbed her arms.

"Well that's what you get for wearing a shirt like that." Jacklyn said, but she rubbed her arms as well.

"Hey!" Spike said. Both girls stopped and turned around. Spike looked at Angel and the shared a look before nodding and taking off their jackets. "We don't need them. Already dead. Not like we can die from a cold."

"Gee…souled vamps are nice." Jamie said, taking Spike's jacket while Jacklyn took Angel's. "Thanks." Both guys just shrugged as the girls put the jackets on. "We look good?"

Despite himself, Spike found his eyes sweeping up and down Jamie's body in the way that he used to look at Buffy all the time. Jamie did look pretty good in the duster. He nodded. Angel was having similar reactions to Jacklyn, although, looking at her in the way he used to look at Cordelia…not Buffy. Both vamps were confused at how much these two girls that they just met reminded them so much of their lost loves.

"Bloody hell…are we there yet?" Spike asked after five minutes.

"Ok…the club is on one side of town…the graveyard with our clubhouse in it is on the other side of town." Jamie said.

"Then why are we walking?" Spike asked.

"Oh for…you are a dope." Jamie said. Spike stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"I'm a what?" Spike asked.

"A dope. And a bonehead." Jamie said. Spike's eyes went wide. "Ok what?"

"You called me a dope…and a bonehead." Spike said.

"Yeah…it just sorta felt natural." Jamie said, shrugging. There was a long silence in which Spike stared at her. Jamie looked away from him after a moment. "Ok…let's keep going." They all went back to walking.

Once they got to the graveyard, Jamie stopped walking. Spike walked right into, not looking where he was going.

"What is with people and crashing into me?" Jamie asked, looking at Jacklyn. Jacklyn shrugged. Both girls turned to face the guys but, before anything could be said, there was a roar and everyone jumped away from each other before they were jumped by a demon. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Seconds later, three more demons jumped out at them. "Oh…great….this is just fucking great."

"Jams…quit swearing so much." Jacklyn said. Jamie stuck her tongue out at her sister. The two witches and vampires took to fighting the demons, each one had their own to fight. Jamie got knocked over then the demon grabbed her and held her arms down with one arm and crossed the other arm over her throat. The other three demons backed up to it and the remaining three fighters all stared in horror as Jamie struggled against the demon. She let out a yelp of pain and the others saw blood on her stomach. Jamie went unconscious. And the demons disappeared.

"Ok…looks like we go after the chit first…then do this little spell." Spike said.

"She gets kidnapped way too much." Jacklyn muttered. "Ok…let's try to figure out where these guys have gone." The two vampires nodded. They had just met these girls and already were joining in on saving one of them. Spike was trying to figure out whether it was worth it or not. Obviously they needed both girls to do the spell…but did he really want to know what the hell was going on that badly?

* * *

Jamie: I do get kidnapped too much.

Jacklyn: That's what I said.

Jamie: I'm not saying you're right. I'm just saying…no wait…that is what I'm saying. Damn it.


	3. Saving Jamie

**Reviewer Responses**

_pinkyblue-ice- Thanks for the review, please keep reading._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jacklyn sighed as she the two souled vamps to the clubhouse. _What the hell was going on? Why do Jamie and I fell as if we know these guys?_

"All right guys, we're here," she announced as they came upon the clubhouse.

"What are we doing here?" Spike wondered aloud.

Jacklyn rolled her eyes. "I need to get my map and scrying stone so I can scry for Jamie's location," she explained.

"Oh," was all Spike said.

Angel looked slightly amused as Spike looked abashed. They watched as Jacklyn laid out a map of the entire city of New York then dangle a crystal over the map as she began chanting.

"Who was taken against their free will, let us find. Mind to mind, blood to blood. My sister we need to find."

Jacklyn watched as the crystal started swaying back and forth, back and forth until it landed on a spot in Harlem. Jacklyn looked closer at the map she saw that it was located in a bad part of the area.

"Great!" She muttered, before looking up at the souled vamps. "Either of you have a car?"

"I do, why?" Angel asked. Jacklyn, for some strange reason, reminded him of Cordelia even more than she had earlier that night.

"Because my sister is in Harlem, and I want her back. Even if it it just to tease her about how much she gets kidnapped," Jacklyn responded.

Spike and Angel shared and amused glace as the trio headed back to where Angel kept his car.

Fifteen minutes later, the two vamps and witch were on their way into the middle of Harlem. As they drove through the streets, Jacklyn would occasionally tell Angel when to make a turn. And half an our after they had reached the car they were at an old abounded warehouse.

Spike looked at the building and shook his head. "Is it just me, Peaches, or do all beings of evil meet in an old warehouse?"

Angel threw and irritated glance at Spike before answering, "It's not just you Spike. It gets a little old sometimes though doesn't it?"

Jacklyn listened to the two vamps and shook her head.

"Come on, I want to get my sister out of there so we can figure out what the hell is going on, ok?" she said.

The guys nodded and the three of us made our way to the front as the demon began to speak t the crowd of assorted demons and monsters.

"My friends were are gathered here to reopen the Hellmouth that had been closed here over one hundred years ago," he said, "And tonight we do it with the blood of a Slayer."

I rolled my eyes then looked at Spike and Angel. I mouthed 'I'm going out there' and before they responded, I walked out next to the demon.

"Ummm…. Sorry to tell ya buddy, but you're wrong," I scolded my hands on my hips.

The demon looked at me warily. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Chuckling I replied, "Well, for one, my sister is not the slayer…"

"-But…but…but…she killed…" the demon spluttered.

I rolled my eyes, "How many times do we hafta tell you stupid demons, she's not the slayer, just the reincarnation of one?"

The demon then said, "It does not matter. You shall both die."

I snorted. "I don't think so pond scum."

I then began to say the explosion spell that Jamie and I had created as Angel and Spike came out of their hiding places and began decapitating the demons and vampires.

Finally reaching the climax of the spell I felt the power of the Earth take hold of me and I finished with the words, "…so mote it be."

Opening my eyes, I surveyed the room to find that all the demons and vampires, except Angel and Spike were dead-dead or dust. After checking that Jams was still alive I healed her wounds magically and turned towards the guys and said, "Can one of you carry her back to the car?" I am not feeling too…" just before I fainted.

(Third Person POV)

Angel gave Spike a look that said, "We're not leaving them here" to which Spike nodded and the two picked both girls up and carried them to the car before driving back to the girls' clubhouse. As they drove, Spike kept an eye on both girls in the back seat as Angel drove.

After fifteen minutes of silence Spike lit up a cigarette took a drag and asked, "What do ya think Peaches? Something weird is going on. I can feel it down to me bones."

Angel glanced back at Spike in the rearview mirror and nodded, "For once Spike, we agree on something. I only hope that the spell the girls do will be enough to explain what the hell is going on."

"You an' me both, you an' me both," Spike responded as he kept vigil over the girls.

Five minutes later, Jamie woke up from being knocked out and found herself in the car with Spike and Angel.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, Jamie was always a little cranky when a demon got one over on her. Then her gaze fell on Jackie. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY SISTER!"

Spike quickly covered her mouth and said, "Quiet luv. And we will explain all righ'?"

Jamie reluctantly nodded.

"Good, now what is the last thing you remember?" Spike asked.

Jamie thought for a moment then answered, "I was with you, Jackie and Angel and we were fighting a group of demons. One of them knocked me out and next thing I know I wake up in this car."

"Well after you were kidnapped, big sis scryed for you and along with me and Peaches we all went and rescued you before the leader sacrificed you. He thought you were 'The Slayer'," Spike said.

Jamie sat back and pouted. "Is it really so hard for them to remember that I AM NOT 'The Slayer'?" she asked sulkily.

Spike threw a glance to Angel and he replied, "I really don't know luv. I guess it's just that they're not used to seeing a girl who can handle herself against them other than a slayer."

Jamie just continued to sulk as Angel finished explaining to her what happened. "Anyway, Jacklyn went up against the demon who was about to sacrifice you and she said a spell that caused all the demons and vampires, except me and Spike here, to explode. After that she healed you magically then fainted."

"Oh…" was all Jamie could say.

A comfortable silence fell over the occupants of the car as it drove on. A few minutes later the silence was broken when Jacklyn woke up asking, "Did anyone get the name of the truck that hit me?"

This caused Jamie to laugh as she hugged her sister. "Don't you ever do something like that again," Jamie scolded Jacklyn.

Jacklyn rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, now can you let go of me," she said.

Jamie let go of Jacklyn and sat back in the seat and asked, "Hey, what time is it?"

Angel looked down at the dashboard of the car, as they pulled into the cemetery. The clock read 4:35am. "It's 4:35, why?" he asked.

Jamie let out a breath that she did not realize she was holding. "Great, then we still have enough time to do the spell and get you two some place where you won't become piles of dust," she told them.

Five minutes later, the group, still driving in the car, pulled up to the area where the clubhouse was.

"You guys sit down while Jamie and I prepare for the spell," Jacklyn ordered as the group entered the clubhouse.

Jacklyn continued speaking, ignoring the guys as she told Jamie what ingredients they needed, "Jamie, I need you to get the cedar, dittany, frankincense, mugwort, patchouli, rosemary, garden thyme, wormwood and St. John's Wort and the oils of lavender, bay, and acacia. I'm going to get the candles we'll be needing and open the circle."

Jamie nodded and began collecting all nine of the ingredients while Jacklyn gathered the candles. The guys watched as Jacklyn set five candles, each a different color, in a group. Jacklyn first set the Indigo to ward of negative energy and to assist in the meditation; Blue for group success; Light Yellow for divination, knowledge and contacting the higher powers; White for truth and purity; and last Purple for success, and protection.

Jacklyn then proceeded to form a circle with the four remaining candles; White in the East, Red in the South, gray in the West and black in the North. As Jacklyn held her ritual dagger, and the bell she stood near the white candle and with a wave of her hand, she lit the outer four candles.

Closing her eyes, she rang the bell once and said, "The ritual has begun." She walked along the outside of the circle tracing a circle in the air with her dagger saying, "I consecrate this circle to the Goddess and the God. Here may they manifest and bless their child."

Jacklyn continued performing the ritual to consecrate the circle as Jamie created the incense needed. Jamie finished creating the incense and brought it over to where Jacklyn stood in the center of the circle waiting patiently.

"In the name of the Goddess and the God I entreat the powers to allow us the ability to discover the truth of our pasts," both girls cried together as they set the incense on a charcoal block and with the wave of their hands, they lit the candles and incense.

Jacklyn opened her eyes and motioned for the guys to join them as she said, "Lord and Lady

welcome your humble children and grant us access to the knowledge we crave."

Angel and Spike looked at each other then the girl before stepping inside the circle. Each one stood at a specific point. Spike at the North, Jackie at the East, Angel at the South, and Jamie at the West.

Then as one Jamie and Jackie spoke, "We see the future and the past. The answers come both true and fast. Knowledge we seek, to the Lord and Lady do we entreat. Our pasts be revealed, our souls to be healed. As we will so mote it be."

Suddenly a bright light surrounded the group and each person was put into a trance as their shared pasts were revealed to them.

* * *

Jamie: _pinches Jackie_

Jackie: _glares at Jamie while rubbing arm_ What the hell was that for?

Jamie: That was for leaving a cliffhanger.

Jackie: _gives innocent look_ But their sooooo fun.


	4. Pasts

**Pasts**

_pinkyblue-ice - Jamie: We'll try to keep the chapters good._

_radiofreegirl- Jamie: We all jst love Spike so much._

* * *

(JAMIE'S POV)

The instant the four of us were sent into trances, I felt myself get thrown back in time to way more then twenty years.

"_So…how do you know where the Master's going?" Xander asked._

"_I know." I said, feeling very strong and determined. A vampire jumped out of no where, trying to block me, Xander and Angel "Oh look…a bad guy." I knocked him over easily._

_Flash_

"_You're supposed to be dead." The Master said. "It was written."_

"_What can I say? I failed the written." I said_

_Flash_

"_Fe, fi, fo fum." Spike said. "I smell the blood of a nice ripe…" He turned and looked at me. I had an axe in my hands. "girl."_

"_Do we really need weapons for this?" I asked._

"_I just like them." Spike said. He was vamped. "They make me feel all manly."_

_Flash_

"_Cause Buffy…the other, not so pleasant Buffy…" Spike said. I looked at him. He was pretty beat up. "Anything happen to Dawn, it'd destroy her. I couldn't live, her being in that much pain. Let Glory kill me first. Nearly bloody well did."_

_I frowned before leaning in kissing him softly. He started to kiss back but frowned himself and pulled away. I looked at him for a while before turning and heading to the crypt door._

"_And my robot?" Spike asked._

"_The robot is gone." I said, turning around. "The robot was gross and obscene."_

_Flash_

"_There was no pain." I said…well…sang actually, looking at my friends and little sister and this demon. "No fear, no doubt. Till they pulled me out, of heaven. So that's my refrain…I live in hell, cause I've been expelled, from heaven. I think I was in heaven." There was a moment where I noticed Willow looked scared beyond belief. All I felt was pain and hurt._

_Flash_

"_A 100+ years and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: you." Spike said He was kneeling in front of me. I couldn't take it. God…he was way too sweet to someone like me. I looked away but he put his hand on my cheek and turned my head to look at him again. "Hey, look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, 'I love you' it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. GOD! "I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and worse of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are."_

_Flash_

"_At Least you could tell me you're glad to see me." Angel said. I dropped the Scythe before walking up to Angel and kissing him deeply. He pulled away first. "Well, I guess that qualifies as 'happy to see me."_

"_Angel what are you…" I said, smiling. I shook my head. "Don't even. I just want to bask." I stared at him for a while before my smile dropped. "OK, I'm basked. What are you doing here?"_

"_Not saving the damsel in distress. That's for sure." Angel said._

"_Oh, you know me." I said, picking up the Scythe. "Not much for the damseling."_

_Flash_

"_I can feel it." Spike said. I stared at him. A weird light was coming from the amulet that was doing its job by dusting all the Turok-Han._

"_What?" I asked._

"_My soul. It's really there." Spike said. "Kinda stings." I would have laughed…if not for the seriousness of the problem. The whole cave was coming down on and we had to get out just like Faith and the potentials…no…slayers, did. As if reading my mind… "Go on then."_

"_No, no. You've done enough. You can still…" I said._

"_No, you beat them back" Spike said. "It's for me to do the cleaning."_

"_Buffy, come on!" Faith shouted. More of the walls were falling down around Spike and I._

"_Gotta move lamb." Spike said. "I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer."_

"_Spike!" I said, worried beyond belief. I didn't want to lose him._

"_I mean it! I gotta do this." Spike said, holding out his hand. I laced my fingers through his and the hands burst into flames._

"_I love you." I said._

"_No you don't." Spike said. "But thanks for saying it." The ground shook and I let go of Spike's hand. "Now go!"_

_Flash_

"_YOU KNEW HE WAS ALIVE AND NEVER TOLD ME!" I shouted, hardly believing what Angel said. Spike was standing between Angel and I. It was pissing down rain and I had just helped them finish off the demon parade and found out that Spike was alive._

"_Pet…it really wasn't Peaches' fault." Spike said._

"_You're taking his side? You hate him." I said. "Unless five fucking months of being here without me knowing did something." I smacked Spike in the back of the head._

"_OW! Bloody hell." Spike said._

_Flash_

"_It's the only way, Buffy." Willow said. "If we do this, then either way, she's dead."_

"_So we merge ourselves together?" I asked. Willow nodded. "Worth a shot." I looked down at the basement door._

"_Tell him." Willow said._

"_Tell him what?" I asked. "What do I tell him Willow? I'm merging with my best friends and hoping that we don't get killed in this fight? There's like a 60 chance that we're gonna die but on the plus side Sehkmet dies too?"_

"_Tell him you love him?" Willow suggested. I sighed then headed down to the basement where we had set Spike to do the laundry while we talked this out. I knew he wouldn't agree to me doing this, that's why I didn't want him up there arguing against the only chance we had._

_I didn't tell him anything. But I did wind up rushing straight into his arms and kissing him over and over, telling how much I loved him until he actually believed it. I knew he was curious and worried…but he couldn't know…he just couldn't find out._

I gasped at the same time Spike did. I stared at him but, seeing as how Jackie and Angel were still trance like, I had to wait. When they came out of it and the candles went out, I went straight to Spike and hugged him as if, were I to let go, then everything would fall apart. My mind was still getting flooded with information from my last life…all the stuff in between of what had stood out the most.

"It's alright, pet. Everything will be ok." Spike muttered, holding me close to him. I could tell a similar thing was happening between Jackie and Angel. I finally lifted my head from Spike's shoulder so that I could look over at my sister.

(SPIKE'S POV)

What I saw after the girls did the spell, was nothing from what happened over twenty years ago, although I guessed that's what Jamie saw. No…what I saw was some higher power making it so that Buffy and…damn it…what was the cheerleader's name again? Cordelia. Some power was making it so that those two were reborn…in the two girls that now stood in front of me. I saw all the parts of Jamie's life that made things pretty clear that she was Buffy…or at least…the reincarnation of her.

At the end of all the visions, I gasped in unison with Jamie. I looked at her and took to staring at her while her sister and Peaches were still in the trance. Then instant they came out of it and the candles went out, Jamie went straight into my arms and hugged me as if the world would fall away if she did. I didn't mind…I felt the exact same. My arms wrapped around her instantly.

"It's alright, pet. Everything will be ok." I muttered. I glanced over at Angel to see him and Jacklyn in a similar embrace. Jamie lifted her head from my shoulder and I looked down at her to see her cheeks were wet. I kept my arms around her and she did the same.

"Oh god…" Jamie said. "I feel so sorry for Buffy…all that lose…dying twice."

"I feel sorry for Cordelia." Jackie said. There was silence and I looked at Angel. He saw the same thing I saw, I could tell from the look he gave me.

"Oh shit…it's 5:30." Jamie said.

"So?" I asked.

"So…the sun comes up in under half an hour, and me and Jackie have school." Jamie said.

"You two are twenty." Angel said.

"College sweetie." Jackie said. Jamie giggled then sighed. "What's up?"

"Buffy." Jamie said.

"What about her?" Jackie asked.

"She and Angel were a couple." Jamie said. "Kinda getting the emotional roller coaster of her life right now."

"That's the best description of her life I've ever heard." I said. Jamie looked up at me and smiled before winking.

(JAMIE'S POV)

"Oh shit…it's 5:30." I said, suddenly looking at my watch.

"So?" Spike asked.

"So…the sun comes up in under half an hour, and me and Jackie have school." I said. Spike was cute, but sometimes he was clueless.

"You two are twenty." Angel said.

"College sweetie." Jackie said. I giggled then sighed, thinking about Buffy's life. "What's up?"

"Buffy." I said.

"What about her?" Jackie asked.

"She and Angel were a couple." I said, looking away from Angel's gaze. "Kinda getting the emotional roller coaster of her life right now."

"That's the best description of her life I've ever heard." Spike said. I looked up at him and smiled. God he was adorable. I winked Spike for no reason really.

"So…what are we gonna do?" Angel asked. I finally moved away from Spike. Not much though. I moved so that each of us had an arm still around the others' waist.

"Well we can't leave you guys here." I said, waving my hand at the walls, indicating all the holes that were made to be windows. "Got nothing to cover those up."

"We could always leave them in our dorm room." Jackie said.

"True." I said. "Ok…we'll take you guys with us…stay in our dorm room. The curtains we have for the window are pretty thick because we like doing spells and we need the darkness."

"Yeah…do not touch anything." Jackie warned.

"There goes that idea." Spike whispered into my ear. I giggled.

We decided that Jackie should drive and the guys kinda…hide…in the back seat. By the time we got to the college, the sun was up. Spike came up with the idea that he and Angel take their jackets back and put them over their heads. We ran across the campus to our dorm house. Luckily people weren't out yet so they didn't find it odd that four people had just run across campus and into a building.

"Bloody hell…that campus is huge." Spike said.

"Yeah…we know." I said. "Have to run across it a lot." We got to our dorm room, it had our names on it, and I tried opening it but remembered it was locked. "Jackie…you got your key?"

"No…I thought you had yours." Jackie said.

"Great…" I said.

"Why not just use magic?" Angel asked.

"Shh." I said, nodding at the door next to ours. Someone had just come out of it. "Hey Clara."

"Hey Jamie…who are these two?" Clara asked.

"Oh this is umm…"I said.

"Spike." Spike said. I rolled my eyes.

"Angel." Angel said.

"Odd names." Clara said. She looked at me again." You gonna be in class today? Or are you gonna skip it to kick the crap outta some guys again?"

"Ok…it was a cloudy day…those guys were v…very pushy." I said.

"Yeah ok…just don't miss today's class because Walsh is gonna kick your ass." Clara said before turning and leaving.

"Walsh? She's here?" Spike asked.

"You know professor Walsh?" I asked.

"I knew a Walsh. Worked for the initiative." Spike said. "They put a chip in my head to make it so that I got a bloody head ache if I hurt a human."

"Ooook." I said. "I'll be right back." I ran back outside.

(Third Person POV)

Jackie, Spike and Angel all stood and waited.

"Where did she go?" Angel asked.

"Around." Jackie said.

"Huh?" Spike asked.

"Just wait." Jackie said. After a few minutes they heard a thud then swearing, then the sound of something breaking and more swearing then the door opened and Jamie was standing there. "What did you break?"

"Umm…the lamp…again." Jamie said.

"Goof." Jackie said, walking into the room. Spike and Angel stood outside of it. "What are you guys doing?"

"They have to be invited remember." Jamie said. "Come on in." Spike went in first, then Angel followed. Jamie closed the door. Then went to the window and closed it before pulling the curtains across and taking a few safety pins and using them to keep the curtains closed.

"Ok…we both have classes now." Jackie said.

"Yeah…I'll be back at ten thirty." Jamie said. "Jackie will be back by eleven but I'll be gone again. My last class finishes at two."

"Gotta wait that long?" Spike asked.

"Hey…we got cable." Jamie said. She handed Spike the remote. "Enjoy." She grabbed a bag and left the room.

"What about you?" Angel asked, looking at Jackie.

"I don't have a class until six forty-five." Jackie said. "Jamie has the early classes." Spike lied down on Jamie's bed and turned on the TV.

(JAMIE'S POV)

I sat between Clara and a guy named Josh who I used to date. Professor Walsh was going on about something to do with some kind of human reaction to something.

"Miss Caisle." I jumped when Walsh spoke to me. "Perhaps you and Mr. Nichols can demonstrate for us."

"Uh…ok." I said, looking at Josh as we stood up and headed to the front of the room. "What are we demonstrating?"

"I thought you would know." Josh said. I groaned and bit my lip. The classroom phone rang and Walsh answered it.

"Yes…ok." She said. I looked at her as she hung up. "Miss Caisle…you have been spared again. Apparently there is a disturbance at your dorm room and they would like you to go open the door for them."

Spike and Angel! I thought. Stupid vampires. "Ok." I said before leaving as fast as I could without seeming suspicious. As soon as I was out of the building, I ran all the way to the dorm building, stopping outside to catch my breath then going to my room.

"Caisle." I frowned at the man who was standing there.

"Finn." I said.

"If you would please…" Finn said. I really didn't know his first name…but I hated him anyways. He nodded at the door.

"Fine. I'll open it and you can see there is nothing wrong." I said loudly. I took a lot of time in putting the key into the door and opening it. I peeked inside and saw the closet door close. "Nothing in here." I opened the door more and walked inside. Finn followed.

"Why is that lamp broken?" He asked.

"Because I forgot my key this morning and went in through the window and accidentally knocked it over." I said, crossing my arms and standing in front of the closet.

"What's in the closet?" Finn asked.

"Clothes." I said, but panicked very slightly.

"Well…let's just see about that." Finn said. "Move please." I reluctantly moved away. And he opened the door. I closed my eyes. "Well…looks like you're right." I opened my eyes and looked at the closet as the door was closed. "You and your sister are too suspicious at times. I'll be watching."

"Yeah…you do that." I said. I watched him leave and stood in the doorway, watching until Finn was out of sight. Once he was gone I closed the door and leaned against it. "Ok tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum. Come on out." The closet door slid open and Angel came out first, followed by Spike. "Spill…how'd you keep Finn from finding you?"

"I told you I recognized that voice." Spike said.

"Spike…Riley would have been dead by now…either that or really old." Angel said.

"Jamie said his name was Finn." Spike said. "Captain Cardboard is the only Finn I've heard off."

"He was also in Sunnydale last time you saw him." Angel said.

"Whoa! Time out!" I said. "What are you guys talking about?"

"She doesn't have any memories with Riley in them." Angel said.

"Riley? The guy in the camouflage suit? Totally not my kind of type." I said. "Not really sure why Buffy liked him."

"You and me both." Spike said. The door opened and I was about to push both vampires back into the closet when it saw it Jackie who was entering.

"I heard what happened. Finn really doesn't like you does he?" Jackie asked, looking at me.

"Course not. Why do you think he's always hanging out around our room. Ever since I turned him down for a date he's been trying to get me in trouble." I said. Spike laughed. "We really gotta figure out what we're gonna do with you guys."

"I think I have a plan." Jackie said. I looked at her and waited for what she had in mind.

* * *

**Jamie:** I'm copying Jackie and doing the cliffhanger bit.

**Jackie:** Copy cat.


	5. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR

**Message from Author!!!**

Hello readers. I know it's been super long but my fellow author has decided not to talk to me for a very long time now and since it's her turn to post chapters on each story…well…that's why you haven't gotten anything new.

I'm really sorry about all of this. I'm sure she is too if she would just talk to me. It's not like she's busy….she's made her own stories and stuff and has been working on them. Anyways…I really don't want to be too much of a bad mouth on her so I'm gonna stop.

If you people really like theses stories (I am putting this message into all of them) then review and tell me that you want them to keep going. I don't know how I'll manage doing a duel person thing by myself.

If anyone would like to offer up some help then that would be greatly appreciated.

Again I am sooo sorry for everything and I hope you all continue to read to the stories and give support.

Thank you.


End file.
